The Stolls Find Fanfiction
by PrincessMnMz
Summary: When the Stolls find Fanfiction, the camp had better watch out.  Definite pandemonium will ensue, but out of the chaos, could new romances blossom, old loves reignite, and will the Romans and Greeks learn to trust each other.
1. Chapter 1

It was just another ordinary, calm day at Camp Halfblood. The screams of dying monsters came from the forest, the hissing of the lava, the grunts of the fighting campers in the arena, the yells as campers fell off the pegasi (first day of riding lessons) from ten feet up in the air, the rushing back and forth of the Apollo campers as they tried to take care of everyone. Yes, it was a beautiful and wonderful safe haven to all the demigods.

That is until, Chiron made his announcement.

The gods were going to be staying for the summer so that they could get to know their children better, and the Camp Jupiter campers were also coming. It was supposedly to help everyone overcome their own little differences and get along and really become one big, happy, family. Yeah, right.

As soon, as Chiron's message was finished, he left, trying to avoid the hell that was about to break loose. For a moment, there was silence as everyone tried to process what was happening. When it finally hit them, there was a complete panic.

Annabeth stood on top of a table and tried to get everyone's attention. She was failing miserably until Percy got up beside her, put his fingers to his lips and gave one of his famous New York city cab whistles. _That_ got everyone's attention. Annabeth looked at him graciously, and then turned her attention to the campers down below, on the brink of pandemonium.

"Okay," she said, her voice loud enough to be heard by everyone, "We're going to have to spruce camp up a little bit. Make sure that it looks not good but _great_. Demeter campers, you're in charge of all the plants and gardens. Make sure everything is in full bloom, all the weeds out, and the paths clearly defined in the forests. Get the nyiads(**I'm not sure if that's spelled right)** to help you with that." Katie Gardner and her siblings started talking excitedly about what they were going to do with the paths and gardens.

"Heremes, you're on the litter patrol, make sure that _everything_ is picked up, and you might want to tidy up your own cabin, you know give it a fresh coat of paint." The bunkers of cabin 11 were not happy about any of their responsibilities, especially repainting. There was plenty of grumbling from the younger campers. Though, Connor Stoll was trying to figure out how to get out of any work. After all, he was a son of Hermes.

"Hephaestus, you're on the weapons. Go over all the weapons and clean them up, sharpen dull blades, and make extra shields, I'm not sure how many of the Romans will bring their own weapons." The Hephaestus kids didn't really mind what they were going to do, after all, it was pretty much the same thing that they did everyday.

"Ares, make sure that all the arenas and training areas are in good condition and please take out some of the mines in front of your cabin. All we need is to have some Roman camper set one of them off." The Ares kids, Clarisse especially, were not happy about this order but they were in no position to do anything about it.

"Dionysus, you can help the Demeter kids." Since there was only one camper in the cabin, Annabeth didn't think that he could do much on his own.

"Nico, you can just go wherever you're needed. Wait, nevermind. You and Percy just stay out of the way. The last thing we need is for one of you two to do something that's going to either exhaust you or pull down the wrath of one of the Big Three on the Camp." Nico and Percy both huffed about this, and when Percy gave Annabeth a puppy dog look with his sea green eyes, she sighed knowing that she was fighting a losing battle. "Fine, Percy you can help out with the stables." When Nico also looked at her, with his dark eyes full of sadness, Annabeth huffed. "Okay, you can use _some_ skeletons to put up a new cabin or something. But, as soon as something goes wrong, both of you are going to be put on probation. You will have to stay in your cabins until everything is done."

"Okay," both boys answered, happy that they had gotten Annabeth to cave.

"Apollo," Annabeth continued, "you and Aphrodite take care of the Big House. Clean it top to bottom and inside and out, sweep, dust, mop, everything. Then, once everyone's done their duties get back to your own cabins and clean those completely." Even though everyone was grumbling, they all went to do what they were told. All except one.

* * *

><p>Connor Stoll had managed to get back to his cabin, grab his computer, and sneak back out to the cave he and Travis had found without anyone seeing him. The cave was right on the outskirts of camp. So, he and Travis had been able to outfit it so that it could pick up on internet, cell reception, and cable TV. They had enlisted the help of Leo to work out all the problems, so now Travis, Leo(he had to be allowed to use it) and Connor could be connected to the mortal world. Chiron had his own suspicions so, he had made the protection on that side of the camp slightly more powerful, but let the three demigods use the technology. Not that any of the three had an inkling that Chiron knew anything.<p>

Connor started browsing different campers names, trying to get some good blackmail material. He didn't get to much until he punched in Percy+Jackson+Annabeth+Chase in the search browser. If he could get some blackmail on the two of them together would be like hitting the jackpot in Connor's opinion. When he punched that in, 616,00 results came up (**Yes, I searched it in google and that was the result.) **Connor couldn't believe his luck, he scanned the results trying to find something good. There was one word that caught his attention:

_Fanfiction_

**Connor's POV**

I was shocked. Percy and Annabeth have _fans_. How could that have happened? Sure, Percy saved Olympus but no one should know about that. I hit that and up came a website, it seemed to be a place where people wrote about _Percy _and _Annabeth_. This was good. And, there was over 20,000 entries. That was when I noticed that there was a place where you could sort the stories by character. I clicked the first one and what showed up. The names of gods, goddesses, even campers. There was even a character search for Annabeth's hat and Riptide. Wow. They were popular.

I scanned the list, one name in particular stood out. Travis S. Obviously, it stood for Travis Stoll, I hit and up came over 500 stories about him. I nearly lost it then. Travis had 500 stories about him. Then, I looked closer and what stood out was that most of them were Romance (over 300). And all of them were with Katie Gardner. This was gonna be good.


	2. Chapter 3

Hey everyone. I just wanted to say that I gave up fanfiction for lent so don't expect any updates from me until Easter. If I do update it will be on Sundays, but I don't think I will. Just wanted to let you all know, that I'm not gone of the face of the earth or dead.


	3. Rule Breaker  Tratie

**OH MY GOSH! I AM SOOO SORRY. I ACCIDENTALLY POSTED A CHAPTER FROM A DIFFERENT STORY THAT I'M DOING, AND OBVIOUSLY, NEVER CHECKED. I APOLOGIZE FOR CHAPTER 2. CHAPTER 2 IS FROM _UNITING __FORCES_ NOT _STOLLS FIND FANFICTION. I 'M SORRY. _THIS STORY IS _RULE-BREAKER_ BY CLAIRE8216.**

Connor filled out the rest of the boxes, English (duh), Travis and Katie (too good to pass up, BLACKMAIL), complete (for now). Then, after scanning the stories for a while, Connor found one that looked pretty good. It was entitled _Rule Breaker_ and written by Claire 8216. Connor quickly read the story. After re-reading it a couple more times, Connor came up with a brilliant idea. After hooking up the computer to the printer in the cave (Leo had yet to make it wireless) Connor printed off _hundreds _of copies. After that, he stapled the pages together, so that by the end of half an hour, Connor had a stack of the complete stories about a foot and a half high.

As soon as that was done, he put them in his backpack and started back to camp. After a couple near misses with the Demeter kids, (he didn't want to be caught by one of those rule followers) he made it back to the Hermes cabin. Almost as soon as he had hid his copies of the stories, Travis came in.

"Where were you?" Travis demanded.

"Evading the chores," Connor responded, he knew that was the answer Travis expecting.

"Well, thanks to you Gardner is really mad at me, because not everyone was helping." Travis grumbled.

"Sorry." Inside, Connor could hardly believe his luck. If Katie was already made at Travis than the prank would go even better.

LINE LINE LINE

Late that night, after everyone had been in bed for a while, Connor stealthily creeped up to the Big House. He used all of his son of Hermes skills to avoid detection and made it up to the House without any sounds. There, in the dining area was all the tables set up in front of him. Just waiting to be covered in the stories. Connor placed a story down in front of each place, happy that everything was going good so far. He made it back to the cabin and put the alarm clock back half an hour. It would be much better if everyone else had a chance to read the _Rule Breaker_ before Travis had a chance to it. Connor got into bed without being caught and slipped between the covers. He could barely wait for morning.

LINE LINE LINE

The next morning, the entire Hermes cabin was late fore breakfast. Connor had to pretend to know nothing about why the alarm clock was slow. But, after years of playing tricks on all he knew it wasn't too hard to pull the wool over the eyes of his sleepy, hungry bunkmates. Travis was the only that Connor had to work the hardest to convince. But, Travis apparently had other things on his mind than wonder if his younger brother was playing a trick on him.

"Hurry up everyone, Chiron is not going to be happy if we're too late." Despite Travis' admonitions the cabin members took the same amount of time that they normally did.

By the time the Hermes group got to the dining Pavilion, they were a full 15 minutes late. The first thing that everyone noticed was all the looks Travis was getting. Some were amused and others annoyed. The looks that he was getting from the Demeter table, however, was nothing less than hateful. Katie Gardner's glare was worse than all the others put together.

The Hermes cabin quickly made their sacrifices and went back to the table. There, at each place was a couple of sheets of paper all stapled together. All of them (except Connor) opted to read the sheets quickly due to the strange looks Travis was recieving. It was the story that Connor had printed off the website the previous day. Travis finished reading and looked up where Katie was sitting.

"I don't have any idea where this came from. I swear it." This started alot of whispering around the Pavilion, Travis sounded sincere.

Katie raised an eyebrow, which was obvious even to Travis, almost half way across the Pavilion. "I'm sure you don't. Just like you had no idea how the chocolate bunnies got on top of our cabin."

Travis smiled in remembrance of that prank. "I promise, this time I had no idea."

"Whatever." Katie replied, getting up and leaving the dining pavilion, as did the rest of her cabin. She kept her head up proudly. Yet, there was something in her manner that made Travis suspect that it wasn't quite over. Connor, however, was disappointed. He had been hoping for a good show, as was ever one else except the Demeter and Athena cabins. Demeter because they thought that the Hermes cabin was beneath their notice. Athena kids because they found the constant friction between Travis and Katie to be juvenile and a waste of time.

LINELINELINE

Travis found out that he was correct, Katie hadn't quite let it go. She burst into the Hermes cabin, clutching the cope of _Rule Breaker_ that had been at her place that morning.

"Where did you get this?:" She demanded of a somewhat nervous Travis.

"I told you, I have no idea. I promise you, I'm telling you the truth. Anyways, when could I have done it. You worked me like a dog yesterday."

"I don't know. You could have gotten your cabin members to cover for you."

"They were all working. Everyone in camp was...Except Connot." Travis paused as a thought struck him. Apparently, Katie had the same thought because she said, "You don't think..."

"I do." Travis said without a doubt. "It's exactly the sort of thing that he would do."

"Where is he?" Katie asked.

"I'll find him. By the way," Travis' blue eyes sparkled mischievously , "You're breaking the rules again."

"What?" Katie was stunned, she _never_ broke the rules.

"Check the story." With that Travis ducked out of the cabin and ran in the direction of the forest.

Katie quickly scanned the story and found the part that Travis was talking about.

_"What?" He asked, oblivious to why she was still there. "You know this is against the rules, Kit-Kat."_

_The daughter of Demeter looked confused for a minute, before realizing what he meant. They were in the Hermes cabin…alone._

_"Give me my plant!" Katie said, stomping her foot on the ground, choosing to ignore his last statement._

_Travis put one hand to his chin pretending to think, while the other hand set the blueprints down on his bed. "You know I would, but I don't want to put such a precious piece of nature in the hands of a rule-breaker, don't you agree?"_

Katie glanced about the room and found that it was empty. She and Travis had been the only 2 in the room.

"STOLL!" Was what everyone heard as the realization set in. Somewhere in the forest, the 2 Stolls grinned.


End file.
